Una Nueva Vida
by Ch3l
Summary: A sus 14 años, Naruto debe viajar USA...15 años despues regresa y descubre que a la persona que mas ama ya tiene..¿un hijo?..."-Itachi hace cuanto no te veia!- -Hn. Otosan te buscan en la puerta- -Otosan?-"


**Bueno pues he aquí una historia que he tenido durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza (una de tantas ¬¬U ) **

**Advertencias: esta historia es YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI…y para el que no entienda Y-A-O-I.!!!!!!!! Así que habrá amor entre 2 chicos. Leyeron bien CHI-COS. Si no te gusta regresa de donde viniste**

**Disclaimer: CH3L: Al fin Naruto me pertenece!!!!!!!!!!! Mama Ch3L: Ch3l despierta tienes que ir a la escuela….Ch3L: era un sueño TTnTT**

**XxXxXxX**

-Vamos Sai apresúrate!!!- gritaba la chica pelirosa que se abría camino entre la gente que circulaba por el pasillo del aeropuerto de Sapporo.

-Sakura cuál es la prisa- reclamaba el chico pelinegro que la seguía entre el gentío- aún no llega su vuelo.-

La chica disminuyo un poco el paso dejando que Sai la alcanzara.

-Aún así quiero llegar pronto para poder encontrar un lugar cerca de la salida en la terminal- la chica volvió su rostro y sus ojos esmeralda se enfocaron en los negros- después de todo por fin regresa de América después de tanto tiempo y quiero ser la primera en verlo- sonrió guiñándole el ojo volviendo a caminar dando vuelta a la izquierda en el pasillo que marcaba el rumbo hacia la terminal de llegadas internacionales, que estaba menos transitada dando oportunidad a los dos de poder avanzar a la par.

-Sai, crees que Naruto haya cambiado mucho?- pregunto la chica una vez que Sai pudo alcanzarla

-No..Naruto-kun no es así…estoy seguro que será el mismo de hace años atrás- sonrió el chico, en alguna otra circunstancia la chica le habría dicho que no lo hiciera. Sus sonrisas nunca eran sinceras y se veían realmente falsas. Tanto a ella como a todos sus amigos les costaba trabajo pensar como podía ser posible que Sai, siendo una persona con una casi nula comprensión por los sentimientos pudiera llegar a ser uno de los mejores psicólogos de Japón. El cómo lo lograba estaba fuera de la comprensión de todos ellos.- no creo que haya cambiado nada, ni siquiera su pequeño pe..-

-Sai guarda silencio, no es necesario que yo sepa esas cosas- una vena de enojo estaba presente en la frente de la chica al escuchar que rumbo tomaba la conversación…_mejor detenerlo antes de que siga _pensó para sí misma la chica -Mira ya hemos llegado- corriendo se dirigió a la barra metálica que dividía el área de aduana de la salida a Sapporo –crees que ya este adentro?-

-No lo se- el moreno apenas termino de hablar cuando las puertas comenzaron a dar paso a los pasajeros de los distintos vuelos que llegaban a esa terminal.

Sakura cada vez se ponía más nerviosa al ver salir a mas y mas gente pero no a su amigo de toda la vida. Pero sus ansias terminaron cuando entre toda la gente pudo ver una mata de cabellos rubios que destacaba.

-Naruto!!! Por aquí!!!- hizo señas con los brazos para llamar su atención mientras a su lado, estaba Sai tan quieto como siempre y con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan!!! Sai!!!!!- cuando el rubio escucho que lo llamaban volvió su vista y distinguió a sus amigos corriendo hasta ellos para tomarlos a los dos en un abrazo. Si es que se le puede decir abrazo a la aplicación de una llave de lucha que no te permite respirar- que gusto verlos!!!!

-Na-naruto-kun…queremos…respirar- articulo difícilmente Sai

-jeje gomen-ttebayo!!- el chico los soltó y rascándose la nuca se disculpo- es solo que los extrañaba-

-Nunca nos viniste a visitar Naruto- le reprocho al chica acomodándose la vestimenta y el cabello

-Cieeerto…etto..pasaron muchas cosas…pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo-ttebayo- enmarco una sonrisa que provoco que las marcas en forma de bigote que tenía en las mejillas se enmarcaran dándole un aspecto zorruno.

-Esas cicatrices son nuevas Naruto-kun- señalo Sai con una mirada escéptica

-O si...bueno los accidentes pasan- Naruto esta vez se puso nervioso, y pudo ver como Sai lo miraba, diciéndole con ella "a mí no me engañas, ¿que sucedio?". La cual respondió con una que claramente decía "No te incumbe".

Le dolió un poco tener que ocultar ese tipo de información a sus amigos, pero, todo estaría mejor si no se enteraban de lo que hizo en América.

Sakura quien no se dio cuenta de ese intercambio silencioso fue la que cambio el tema sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno trae el equipaje de Naruto, Sai- sonrió jalando del brazo al rubio arrastrándolo por la terminal hacia la salida.- todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer hasta casa, anda Naruto vamos

Una vez en el coche Sai dejo la única maleta en la cajuela y se subió en la parte trasera al ver que Sakura y Naruto ya estaban al frente. En cuanto salieron del estacionamiento Naruto comenzó a platicarles lo aburrido que fue su vuelo desde que salió hasta que llego, lo malo de la comida de avión y lo ruidoso que había sido un niño durante las 18 horas de vuelo.

El resto del trayecto los 3 fueron bromeando de la situación hasta que llegaron a una casa que Naruto no pudo reconocer a la primera, pero al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que era la casa de Sai. Bajo del auto y ya con su maleta en la mano espero a que los otros 2 abrieran la puerta, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada los siguió hasta la sala, y al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver una gran pancarta con las palabras 'Okaeri Naruto' escritas en color naranja.

Pero mayor fue la sorpresa al ver a algunos de sus amigos juntos solo para recibirlo.

-Naru-chan!!!!!!- grito una chica corriendo a abrazarlo por él cuello, que el rubio creyó era su amiga Ino, bajo una mejor inspección se percato de que tenía razón, aun recogía su cabello rubio en una coleta alta dejando que solo un mechón de cabello ocultara parte de su rostro- al fin has vuelto!!! No sabes cuánto te extrañamos todos aquí!!!-

-Ino-chan que gusto verte- respondió el abrazo y espero a que la chica lo soltara para saludar a todos sus demás amigos- y a ustedes también no sabía que estarían todos aquí-ttebayo-

-Hombre en cuanto Sakura me dijo que llegabas hoy me puse a llamar a todos para darte una bienvenida- hablo esta vez otro de sus amigos. "_Vaya aun no cambia nada" _pensó el rubio al ver que su amigo aun mantenía el mismo peinado en su cabello castaño y sus tatuajes triangulares en las mejillas seguían igual de rojos que siempre.

-Gracias Kiba, gracias a todos- miro a todos y se sintió realmente alegre en mucho tiempo.

-Danos las gracias después ahora mejor platícanos como te ha ido en América- hablo el pelicastaño acercándose y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo- seguro que te ha ido genial-

El rubio solo atino a sonreír guardándose para sí el escalofrío que le dio el pensar en cómo le fue a él y a sus padres.

-Mejor díganme como han estado todos ustedes, de que me he perdido en estos últimos años-

-Te has perdido de mucho Naru, dios que si han pasado ya 15 años desde la última vez que te vimos-

-Vamos Tenten, sabes que trate de mantenerme en contacto con ustedes, pero me fue tan difícil con eso de que me mudaba constantemente, solo podía hablar con Sakura a través de Tsunade- sonrió como pidiendo una disculpa por ello- además creo que al único al que nunca le escribí y eso que era mi mejor amigo, sin ofender Kiba, fue a Sasuke- volteo la cara tratando de ubicarlo entre los que estaban.

Hinata, una chica de cabellos largos y ojos color lavanda como los de su primo Neji, se dio cuenta de que era lo que buscaba el rubio

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke no vino- hablo captando la atención del ojiazul…ya no era la niña tímida de antes, si era cierto que aun era algo introvertida, pero con los años y el apoyo de sus amigos y su primo consiguió tener mayor confianza en sí misma.

-Nani?, que no le avisaron?- volteo a verla

-Si le tratamos de avisar; solo que la Uchiha-bastarda nunca nos contesto, cierto Shikamaru?- comento Sai mirando a su derecha al chico acostado en el sillón individual con el cabello recojido en una coleta y un arete visible en la oreja.

-Ese chico es muy problemático- respondió con un tono que demostraba lo complicado que se le hacía pensar en el otro chico.

-Vamos Naruto siéntate y te platicamos como va todo- la pelirosa jalo a su amigo a uno de los sillones y todos los demás se sentaron donde pudieron, Ino empujando al Shikamaru para que se sentara y ella pudiera estar en el brazo del sillón.- estoy segura de que has de tener una chica tras de ti con este cuerpo que te cargas-

-Etto..- se incomodo un poco con eso rascándose la nuca- veras…-

-estoy segura de que han de ser muchas- intervino Ino mirando de pies a cabeza al rubio dándole el visto bueno. –si el tiempo vaya que te ha favorecido-

Y era cierto. El cuerpo y aspecto de niño habia quedado atrás, Naruto era ahora una persona mayor y madura, no era ni flacucho ni musculoso en exceso, simplemente tenía todo como debía de estar, con un rostro más afilado ahora ya sin los mofletes infantiles de cuando niño, su mirada no solo mostraba el interés por aprender cosas nuevas como cuando niño, ahora era más seria y consiente. Su cabello parecía tener vida propia al estar revuelto sobre su cabeza levantándose en todas direcciones pero sin darle un aspecto desaliñado. Y su piel bronceada no hacía mas que favorecerlo, porque no era de esos bronceados que conseguías en las camas de bronceado. No, el suyo era natural, tal y como lo había sido desde que nació.

-es obvio que debes de tener una novia, ¿anda dime como se llama?- preguntaba Sakura con la esperanza de que el rubio al fin quisiera dar el siguiente paso en su vida.

-es que….bueno, lo que pasa es que…-el rubio no sabía cómo decirle a sus amigos sus preferencias. Estaba seguro de que no lo verían mal…pero aun así tenía miedo –no tengo novia-

-¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!- gritaron Ino, Sakura y Hinata esta vez sorprendidas. Como era posible que esta deidad griega no estuviera con alguien. Realmente la mujer que no estuviera atraída por él debería de ser ciega o idiota. La segunda más probable.

-Es que no estoy interesado en eso- respondió sinceramente…o lo mas sinceramente posible. Les estaba diciendo la verdad…la mitad de ella….pero aun así era parte de ella.

Las chicas lo iban a asaltar con más preguntas y sabría que no lo dejarían dormir hasta que les respondiera con la verdad, pero para su suerte Sai intervino y cambio drásticamente la conversación preguntando si querían tomar algo, pidiendo la ayuda de Sakura que sabía era la que haría las preguntas.

Durante la velada Naruto no paro de sorprenderse de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

De entrada la ausencia de Sasuke se debió a que ya casi nadie tenía contacto con él, únicamente sabían que le iba bien en todo gracias a las innumerables entrevistas que salían en la televisión, la radio, los periódicos y demás medios. O también ya como último recurso, a través de Karin, una de sus compañeras de la primaria que sin explicación alguna dejo de ir junto con Suigetsu; pero que ahora de vez en cuando se veía con Sakura para platicar de cómo les iba.

Lee por fin había conseguido conquistar el corazón de Sakura y se habían casado. Y la noticia que le siguió sorprendió a todos por igual, un tercer integrante en la familia estaba por llegar. _"Lee no ha perdido ese espíritu de juventud" _pensaron todos al ver como se expresaba de la bebe y de todo lo que le enseñaría al crecer.

Neji y Tenten estaban igualmente casados pero sin embargo no tenían planeado tener hijos en un futuro próximo, ninguno de los dos realmente adoraba a "las bestiesitas andantes", cómo Neji las llamaba, como para tener uno propio. Ino por fin había sido la modelo número uno en todo Japón gracias a la ayuda de Hinata, una de las mejores modistas y diseñadoras en el mundo de la moda.

Kiba…pues kiba seguía haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, cuidar de sus perros y ahora incluso tenía su título profesional de veterinario. Aunque Shino no había podido estar en la reunión, mando sus saludos y Naruto se entero de que su amor por los bichos no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Aunque no podía pensar cómo es que a su amigo podían gustarle tanto ese tipo de animales, nada más de pensar en tener un bicho cerca los cabellos de su nuca se levantaron.

Como odiaba a los insectos.

Temari y Kankurou, que llegaron más entrada la noche, también le llegaron con la sorpresa de que ahora Gaara trabaja en el Cairo como arqueólogo, uno de los sueños más grandes del amante de la arena. Ahora si no se podía quejar de la falta de arena en su entorno.

Cuando ya comenzaba a ser madrugada poco a poco sus amigos se fueron despidiendo quedando al final solo Sakura y Lee.

-Oyasumi Naruto, espero que descanses- se despedía la pelirosa en la puerta del departamento

La chica bajo hasta el coche donde Lee ya la esperaba con la puerta abierta. Se despidió del chico y ambos se fueron. Mientras tanto Naruto aun en la entrada estaba pensando en lo bien que se la había pasado mientras veía el coche desaparecer al final de la calle.

-Naru-chan!!!!!!- grito el moreno

-GYYAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- el susto que le metió hizo que gritara a todo pulmón y sintió como hasta el color se le fue de la piel y estaba seguro de que si el grito de Sai no había despertado a sus vecinos el suyo seguro lo había logrado- SAI NO ME ESPANTES ASÍ!!!

-Te estoy hablando desde hace dos minutos para que entres y no me hacías caso, anda entra o te dejo afuera- empezó a cerrar la puerta cuando sintió como Naruto lo empujaba para entrar.

**XxXxXxX**

**Pues este es el primer capítulo de la historia… Está la estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha como vayan sucediendo las cosas y como se me ocurran…entonces no esperen que actualice muy rápido….soy medio lenta con mi imaginación TT^TT sinff sniff**

**Pero pronto esperen ver más historias porque ya poco a poco estoy terminando de escribir las que hace mucho no escribía…valga la redundancia ¬¬#...entonces habrá muchas actualizaciones…pronto…espero… ¬ ¬U.**

**No olviden dejar rr para sentirme querida y así escriba y actualice más rápido jajajaja**


End file.
